


Weight on My Shoulders

by Twiranux



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Joel, Devil Ryan, Gen, Jealousy, Other, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray can't stand the idea of having these little sprites representing good and evil always with him. Joel the angel and Ryan the devil keep pestering him to do their deeds 'for his sake'. Even simple interactions with friends peeve off the spirits, so Ray decides to completely ignore the rule and sees what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight on My Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by xanzs on Tumblr. You too can request prompts on my Tumblr: twiranux.tumblr.com/ask

“Okay, let me just take a quick break to catch up with the event list here, then a short break,” Ray announces to his Twitch audience, changing his video feed up.

‘Why bother? Go get a snack and forget about that event list,’ the little devil, named Ryan, on Ray’s left shoulder scoffs.

‘No, you should read the event list like you always do. Selfishness can wait,’ the little angel, named Joel, on his right shoulder says.

‘Pathetic, you always cater those others before yourself,’ Ryan comments.

Ray sighs, shakes his head, then gets started on reading the event list one by one. Ryan hisses at Joel, and Joel smiles and winks back.

‘Ryan, this is Ray’s life, not yours,’ Joel points out, before gently settling himself on Ray. “By the way...Joel, one, Ryan, zero.’

‘Then why should I bother doing this job then? I’m a life advisor, thus this is partially my life.’

‘Would you guys just calm down? I just want to meme it up, and you guys are arguing again?’ Ray interrupts, talking to the two telepathically. Ray furrows his brows at them, but to the stream, he seems to be frustrated at the game.

The two sit idly on their respective sides, as Ray continues streaming. Joel constantly fixes up the halo floating above him, while Ryan starts falling asleep due to extreme boredom.

‘Doesn’t it feel good to be good, Ray? I mean--’ Joel ponders, but is then interrupted. 

Charlie, Ray’s dog, starts barking to get attention, the tail wagging excitedly.

‘Oh! Go pet him and give him a treat!” Joel exclaims, lightly clapping his hands together.

‘Don’t, he’ll go bite you..Go get yourself a treat...’ Ryan counters drowsily.

‘Guys, seriously? I--” Ray’s phone goes off, and all three focus their attention to it.

‘You didn’t bother the dog! Ryan, one, Joel, one,’ Ryan points out triumphantly.

The two little spirits lean further to get a better look at what Ray got.

‘Michael’s texting you...for some reason?’ Joel notices.

“Sorry guys, just one second. So much is happening right now.” He apologizes to the stream, pauses the game, and checks the message.

**“hey wanna hang out & play games” **

**“you, me, and some other friends at my place?”**

‘How about no? You’ve got games galore here.’ Ryan sneers.

He looks over to Joel, who also seems peeved about the situation. Joel catches Ryan’s glare, and suddenly understands what both of them want.

‘Sounds suspicious. Michael’s never that nice to you,’ Joel suggests, seemingly contemplating Ray’s safety.

Ray completely ignores the two voices, and texts Michael back.

**“sure, be over in 10 mins”**

‘Wait a second, you can’t stop the stream to help yourself but you would stop it for this?’ Ryan asks.

‘The stream wants you, you can hang out with your friends any other time!’ Joel recommends. ‘Besides, we’re your friends, isn’t that right?’

‘Oh, now you guys team up? After I make my own, conscious decision?’ Ray sighs.

“After this level I’ll be ending the stream, gonna hang out with some friends later,” Ray publicly announces, his hands barely holding onto his controller, the game way too easy at this point.

‘Because we care about you, not Michael or whoever,’ Ryan answers, before summoning a tiny devil’s pitchfork to poke Ray’s neck with.

“Ow!” Ray’s hand instinctively reaches for the spot that Ryan prodded at, but the viewers would perceive a simple neck ache.

“You know what, I’ll save here and go over there right now.” Ray promptly enters the pause screen, and partakes in his self-fulfilling prophecy.

‘Ugh, you’re better off giving attention to the dog after all,’ Ryan growls, his frustration tinting him red.

‘Yeah, don’t be so rude to us, we’re protecting you, is all,’ Joel adds.

The continued bickering of the two entities are blocked out by Ray’s last few readings of his event list on the stream before cutting the feed. Ray then takes off his headset, and gets up off his chair. He stretches, and searches for his phone, wallet, and keys.

**“heading there now”** Ray texts, as he exits his apartment, and locks up his doors.

**“awesome”** Michael replies, who, at the moment, is setting up his entire living room to accommodate the incoming company.

‘I give up, you’re being really stubborn.’ A puff of red smoke surrounds Ryan, and he vanishes.

‘Be safe out there, I guess,’ Joel mutters, as a small light glistens, and then also disappears.

Ray’s travel to Michael’s place didn’t take very long, the trip rather silent throughout. Ray wonders of his two advisors, and where they went off to. It was very rare the two would ever leave his side. He assumes that both were pissed off enough to go on break. Soon enough, Ray is at the door of Michael’s house.

‘Shit, should I knock on the door, or ring the doorbell?’ Ray waits for a response, then quickly realizes his lack of guidance.

He rings on the door, and immediately Michael answers.

“Hey Ray! What’s up?” He gestures for Ray to walk in.

“I literally just finished streaming, actually.” Ray plops himself onto Michael’s couch, observing the nightmare of a setup.

“That’s cool--” Michael remarks, but then his phone goes off. “Ah shit, it’s in the other room. Let me go get it. The other guys are here, so you can start something up.”

Michael dashes off, and Ray settles into the comfy cushions. He looks over to his shoulders, and his two spirits are still gone. He starts to get worried. Two pairs of footsteps head toward his direction.

“You ready to play, Ray?” a familiar voice asks, plopping themselves on Ray’s right side.

“I sure as Hell am,” another jokes, sitting on Ray’s left.

“Wait a seco--” Ray’s eyes widen. Michael’s friends, out of all the people in the world, happen to be his small advisors. “I thought you guys weren’t real…”

“Real? We’re as real as you,” Joel states, fixing up his hair.

“We figured that if we can’t stop you, we might as well join you.” Ryan leans against the couch, legs extended outward.

“Does...does Michael know? I don’t know whether to be afraid or impressed by you guys.”

“He doesn’t need to know,” Ryan answers.

“This was such a good idea,” Joel then pulls himself forward, and hi-fives Ryan.

Michael then walks back into the living room, tucking his phone into his back pocket. He seats himself on a smaller couch and picks up a controller.

“You guys ready for hours of fun?”

“I suppose so,” Ray mutters under his breath.

 


End file.
